


Bring Me To Life

by Aintaru (Aora_li)



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aora_li/pseuds/Aintaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(COMPLETE) The war against the Volturi was thankfully avoided thanks to the meddling of the Seer (and an added trump card), but another dark and old force reawakens, threatening everyone Jasper holds dear. How will the tides change, unsuspectingly, when Peter shows up with a new addition to Jasper's old coven? A Jasper/OC Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me To Life

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning(s): Rated T+. Possibilities; Violence. Mild Language. Sexual References. Hurt. Angst. Love.**
> 
> **Disclaimer: This warning shall only be placed on the first chapter to any and all stories posted. "Not my Sandbox, Just my Sandcastle." Twilight belongs to S. Meyer.**

**Bring Me To Life**

The battle against the Volturi was drawing closer and closer with each passing day. The Major had made it his prerogative to train and hone the skills of his family and those willing to fight for the cause; Renesmee.

It was during one of these practice sessions that The Major's coven finally step foot into forks, coming across a training match between Rosalie and Bella. "Major."

"Peter," Jasper greeted from his leaning stance against a tree. It was pride and joy to see Peter here with his mate, Charlotte, and he let them know just that as they both acknowledged him with a smile. Though Jasper had on the face of the God of War as he concentrated on the faux match, he still held onto himself enough to greet his long time family…and newcomer.

Jasper rose a brow, his eyes finally leaving the practice match to look at the straggler that walked quietly behind Peter. Looking back at Peter, who just grinned and shrugged, he took in the female's appearance.

The female vampire was easily five foot ten, a jagged scar ran across the bridge of her nose and many bite marks seemed to litter what skin he was able to see. Even her hands were scarred. But it was her eyes that seemed haunted that bothered Jasper; she looked dead. No. She felt dead. There was no emotion coming off of her as she gazed into the air with a lost and vacant look.

"I thought you'd appreciate the help," Peter finally spoke up.

At Jasper's nod, he asked to pair her up with Bella so that he could see how well she fared in battle. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Peter finally commented… And it was a comment Jasper took into high regards. The man knew battle, knew skill… And trusted Peter with his very life. "Why don't you give her a try, Major."

Charlotte, who had remained quiet gave the silent vampire a compassionate smile as she walked up to her, combing the vampire's long black hair away from her face. "Why don't you give him a spin, Sugar."

The silent vampire's dark red eyes flickered toward Charlotte in acknowledgement, glazing back over, as she walked toward the area Bella and Rose had previously occupied. At the mention of the new vampiress training against Jasper, the rest of the Cullen's and the Denali clan came to watch.

"Her name's Elena!" Peter's voice ran across the field, smirking at the soon to be challenge as he wrapped an arm around his mate.

Elena stood still, her body slumped over as if she were in mourning or agony before very slowly squatting down to the ground. The cold air continued to sweep over the area as Jasper analyzed her.

"GO!"

At Peter's voice, the young woman's eyes flared to life. The dead within her eye disappeared as rage and anger filled her now vibrant, blood red eyes. Her facial features almost transformed to that of an enraged newborn, growling wildly, as she flew across the field toward Jasper.

She was very wild (an understatement) and appeared uncontrolled with her attacks, swiping at the God of War with the speed of a demon from hell as he countered and swiped back. It was amazing for the others to watch as The Major fell back into his old rotation and began assaulting Elena in retaliation. It was an inspiring sparring match to watch, because even though she fought like a newborn, she was still conscious enough to block and parry Jasper's attacks and vice versa.

After about ten minutes of snarls, swipes and kicks, Elena somehow appeared to have gained the upper hand as she straddled Jasper with one hand at his neck and the other raised to destroy. Her fangs were set in position to latch onto his neck and rip. But upon closer inspection, one could see that Jasper also held her back, with one hand poised to rip through her chest and another at her neck, holding her back and ready to pull her head off.

The flare in her eyes dimmed and died as she gathered herself up and walked away. As she made way toward Peter and Charlotte, she looked back, closed her eyes and rose her right hand toward Jasper. Invisible energy seemed to have exploded behind him once her wrist flickered upward and the trees burst into splinters. Elena's eyes slowly landed on Renesmee, nodding in a secret understanding before stepping in front of Peter, who smiled and crooned at her as Charlotte fussed over the weeping wound on Elena's face.

The gathering area remained quiet, watching with worry and awe as Peter and Charlotte spoke in hushed tones to the dark haired vampire.

Eleazar, who had witnessed the encounter, stared at Elena. Her gift was so muted, he had not even been able to realize just how truly dangerous the female was...and it was something they could definitely use against their upcoming battle against the Volturi.

Peter smiled, making his way towards Jasper while leaving Elena in Charlotte's care as the two women trailed behind him. He held his hand out toward a still sitting Jasper, who dusted himself afterwards while still analyzing Elena. "Trump card," Peter explained.

"You know this?"

"Yup."

"How'd you come across her?"

Peter's eyes slowly looked behind him as Elena became somewhat aware of the topic. She hissed. "Maria," Peter answered.

Jasper remained silent, evaluating Elena once more. Was she to be trusted? How under control was she? Would she turn on them once the bloodlust kicked in? How far was her internal damage at that hands of that witch?

"She's quite taken with us, Jay," Peter spoke as if he'd heard the questions Jasper asked himself. "She's family now. She...I just knew I had to pick her up. I don't know why yet, but something just tells me that we need her."

Jasper noted the sincerity and confusion behind Peter's own words and nodded. "We'll be in the area."

"You won't be staying with us," Alice's voice finally stepped up behind them as she came to stand near Jasper, not next to him.

Peter shook his head. "Elena can't handle crowds yet." He smiled at the pixie. "Besides, we like the peace and quiet too."

Saying their goodbyes and farewells, the trio took off into the woods after the weird and guarded interaction between Elena and Renesmee.

"She's so sad...and broken," Renesmee whispered, looking at Jasper and then her father.

Edward seemed pensive, his brows furrowed and his arms crossed. "I couldn't…hear her until you both touched… And even then, she didn't really think much. Just the one word… ' _Protect_.'" His eyes then fell on Jasper as they all began their trek home. "Can she be trusted?"

Jasper looked at Edward and sighed… If Peter and Charlotte trusted her… _With our lives_ , he thought, agonized by the knowledge of her past. He should have gone back and ended that witch a long time ago. Edward twitched at the stray thought that ran across Jasper's mind. He knew the type of monsters that were created there and how not all of them came out. Maria really was a devil of her own make.

**-ooo-**

Thanks to the disappearance and meddling of the Seer, the battle against the Volturi was avoided. But a much darker force was slowly rising once again in the South. The whispers of horrors, pain and death began to acclimate their way north until finally catching the ears of the Cullen's who now resided somewhere in Canada.

Almost fifty years after what could have been the destruction of the Cullen Clan was finally put to rest, this new yet old threat came knocking at their door.

Jasper opened the door at having caught the scent of his brother, only to fall back into the monster he once was at Peter's next words.

"She's finally coming."

Preparations were quickly set against the wishes of the Cullen household, but they all understood and respected Jasper when The Major came out. It was almost a submissive yet instinctual reaction when in his presence, and it was a presence that the Cullen's often forgot. No matter what, he was still Jasper, but he was a vampire with a wicked knowledge to a side of the world the Cullen's didn't know or even have a glimpse about.

If the Cullen's were to participate in this battle, because Jasper was considered one of their own, then leadership would have to be momentarily transferred as The Major, Peter and Charlotte prepped them against his will. If he could, he'd fly them all out, especially Alice and Renesmee (his wife and niece.) But as it were, the hit was not only on Jasper now, but on anyone he deemed family.

Jasper, though curious, remained quiet about Elena's absence, information that if it were vital Peter would have already mentioned. Since the topic was never brought up, he'd decided to go along with it.

It was almost a year into training, where Jasper could finally teach no more unless taking it too far and dismembering his own family, that word finally arrived again.

"A messenger will be here in three days," Alice whispered one night.

"Don't feel right," Peter replied from across the living room with his arms crossed. He shook his head. "It ain't no mere messenger, Pix." The conviction behind his words were strong, something the whole family came to understand as it was technically Peter's unknown gift. One Bella liked to give his Yoda shit for as they laughed on their downtime.

"She ain't comin' for no invite, that's for sure," Charlotte whispered from beside her mate as he took her into his arms. Gently, he smiled down at her and brushed her bright red hair.

Everyone was on high alert, a stress that often found Jasper filled with guilt as he stepped out of the house. He blamed himself for getting involved with the Cullen's when he had unfinished business… Business that was now out to get him and everyone he cared for.

Immediately, he fell into a crouch, growling at an unknown presence until Peter placed his hand on Jasper's shoulder. Though he stopped growling, his muscles remained tense as Elena's silhouette came out from the shadows followed by eight others.

Silently, he watched as Charlotte ran across the field, embracing a still numb Elena to her as Peter slowly walked toward them. Elena's blank stare acknowledged Peter before her head fell on his chest as he placed a hand on her neck. "Welcome home, Chiquita."

For the first time, Jasper felt a whisper of acceptance and love before it disappeared quickly behind self-hate and then...nothing.

As the three days passed, Elena remained outside on the roof as the others got to know each other. The eight that came with Elena were seasoned vampires who came to fight against the dark threat. Some were vampires whose mates were killed, others whose territories or clans were taken or wiped out and the remainder, survivors of Maria's horrors.

Within those three days, it was only Renesmee and Jasper, besides Peter and Charlotte, who came near or sat with Elena. It was a quiet companionship, one Jasper realized he had mixed feelings about. It was nice to be able to sit with someone who didn't influence his own emotions, allowing him to think freely while having company… But it wasn't healthy for her. After this whole mess was over, he convinced himself to try and help her out though he made no plans on how to go about it yet.

A flicker ran across Elena's muted eyes before they slowly began to shine brighter. Jasper stiffened. _Edward?_

"They're about thirty miles away," came Edward's response from inside the house as he heard him discussing battle strategies with Peter and Alice. He was amazed at her response time. Could she really hear or feel them from that far? Or was she honed in with the area? Whatever it was, he was grateful because it allowed everyone to gather as a unit outside.

Jasper jumped down from the roof, standing in front of his family as the three strangers walked out into the clearing about five minutes after Elena's reaction. It would have even been enough time to ambush them had they decided it was in their best interest.

The three vampires that approached were all males of different built, all with red eyes and wicked grins.

"If it isn't our pet," one of them crooned as they zoned in on Elena as she remained on the roof. "We miss you and your little body back at camp," he leered, his eyes slowly coming down to inspect all the females in the group before fear striked at his limbs. Jasper's eyes were black with rage and fury at what the stranger felt and insinuated. Suddenly, Elena leapt in front of Jasper, breaking his concentration as the female slowly walked toward them.

"Good little pet. Maria will be happy with the information you've gotten off of them," another shorter male spoke.

Everyone behind Elena gasped or growled before feeling something akin to electricity crackling in the air. With a sudden burst of energy, the largest vampire imploded as she ripped the head off the last that spoke.

_Protect!_ She thought viciously as she looked down at the last vampire with apathy, no rage, no anger, no emotion… She continued to stare at him as she casually tossed the rolling head aside, flicking a lit match with it from behind her ear.

The remaining messenger bolted in fear as Elena gazed at the group behind her from her peripheral.

"No, Chiquita," Peter whispered as she turned in the opposite direction of the forest and walked away.

Jasper stared after her, only assuming that she felt ashamed for what they had all learned. His attention fell quickly to Alice as she gasped. "I didn't see! I DIDN'T SEE!" She yelled with fright as Jasper quickly took her into his arms, sending calm toward his wife before asking her what she saw. "Maria… Maria's here. They're all here. She just decided. She JUST decided!"

Alice began to almost freak out until being completely washed over with confidence and calm as Jasper gripped her shoulders. "Stay vigilant, Alice. We can't afford this now."

Jasper stood straight, eyeing his family and the others in the group and sending them all a final burst of confidence. He had no doubt that they'd survive this though he couldn't guarantee being injury free.

They marched.

Jasper hid his internal surprise at what he saw. The battlefield was set and already divided as Maria's army stood on one side, and Elena stood on the highest hills, alone and staring them down. He felt her inner rage and anger again as he came and stopped next to her. An overwhelming feeling of protection exuded from Elena as her eyes met Jasper's. Her eyes shined brightly with hate and malevolence as her feelings and need to protect became second and were moved to the back burner. She nodded to him, acknowledging him as her equal and not her superior as The Major tapped into his own rage and anger.

His features hardened as the air around both Elena and Jasper crackled loudly. Jasper's group remained behind the two as Elena began a slow descent. Jasper noticed the hate within her increase as the white of her eyes blackened and the red crystallize into an electric blue. Both of them used their gifts simultaneously.

As some of the vampires dropped from the weight of fear and lethargy that was being pushed into them, others flew across the air as an invisible shockwave collided with them, tearing at their limps. The ground shook as Maria's soldiers began running toward Jasper's group until they all collided in the center of the field.

Metallic groans were heard as newborns were torn apart. Growling, hissing and thunderous booms filled the air as vampires collided. Elena swiped her hands and wrists in different directions as her ability allowed her to throw and combust her enemies. Bella bounced one away from Elena as she turned and continued marching forward. Now was not the time for gratitude as they warred on.

Maria was nowhere to be found until a splitting growl echoed through the air.

"JASPER!"

Elena turned in the direction of the cry as Jasper fell over with tortured spasms. Electricity crackled louder throughout the field as Bella ran forward, instantly shielding Jasper and those close to her as Elena lifted her hands slowly.

Gravity seemed to shift as dirt began encompassing those enemies closest to her, Bella and Jasper. Jasper immediately took stock at the fear written across Maria's face, one he was not projecting until his eyes fell on Elena, whose own eyes were now blacker than black. Her emotions were like a void as she continued to raise her hands higher. More dirt began to rise onto the enemy until her hands were at waist level.

She clenched her hands.

A series of agonized wails and cries escaped many vampires as the lust to kill took over Elena and the eight or so vampires she held within her power exploded. It gave Jasper enough time to go after Maria, instilling her with even more fear and paralyzingly her to the spot. With great pleasure, he walked over to her.

"No! No! Jasper, mi amor! No! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! YOU CAN'T-"

He silenced her once and for all as he ripped her head and neck off her shoulders. The pungent smell of venom coated the air before he realized there was a hole of hate he was feeding into. Elena dashed from newborn to newborn, killing, ripping, biting, kicking. Her own power trapped her into a killing frenzy as she darted around.

It seemed that somewhere in the back of her head, it still clicked who was friend and who was enemy as Peter, Edward and Rosalie finished off the last remaining vampires. Esme and two of the newcomers were off chasing two stranglers as Carlisle went after them.

Elena heaved and shook, growling and hissing as Peter slowly walked toward her. "Hey, sugar," he whispered, gently placing his hands on her forearms. He took in her form and her still black eyes before he pulled her into him and looked around the now burning field.

Body pieces and small pyres now littered the ground as the remaining members slowly gathered toward Jasper and Bella. Dirt covered Edward, making Peter grin internally at the pretty boy being a mess. The pixie was holding onto her left shoulder, seeming to have been almost detached. Rosalie and Emmett looked like winners at a pig fight, grinning to each other as only lovebirds knew how. His own mate seemed to fare better than almost all of them, making it look like Maria had lost her touch. Jasper's wounds-

He didn't catch a glimpse of Jasper until Peter noticed him walking towards them. Elena continued to struggle with herself, her whole body wracked with shivers, even as Charlotte placed a comforting hand on her.

"Sug', you gonna be okay. You're with family now. And we're all safe," Char whispered gently.

Elena's growl strengthened as Jasper grew nearer, only quieting at Peter's voice. "Down, Chiquita. It's just Jasper… My brother and sire…" Peter shared a look with Jasper, keeping his eyes on him and he continued speaking to her. "He's gonna help you calm down. You need to let him touch you, Elena."

On a subconscious level, Peter knew that Elena was still there. It was obvious as she hadn't pulled away from him and Char. Plus he just _knew_ that Jasper would be the one to calm her down thanks to his gift. And from his own gift, he also knew that it would require physical contact, something Jasper didn't question knowing that his ability was stronger via touch… And he didn't question Peter on his gift as much as he used to. The guy just knew.

"He's gonna calm you now."

Peter took a step back as Jasper stepped up behind her. Her form shook still as she fought the void of rage and hate that was swirling within her mind and chest.

Jasper placed his hands on her arms, taking in a deep breath as he felt how strong the hate was mixed with self-hate, hiding it and turning it into anger. As he pulsed a deep well of calm into her, both Jasper and Elena gasped as her eyes receded instantaneously back to red. Her mind yelled one word before her whole world darkened.

_Mate._

The bond was cemented as Jasper slowly picked up Elena's falling form, kneeling with her. He stared, shocked, as he heard Peter take in a sharp gust of air. Jasper continued to stare off into nowhere as people rushed, walked, cried and yelled in the background.

"I'm so sorry, Pixie! I didn't know. I swear I didn't know this would happen," Jasper heard Peter in the background as Edward grimaced at the truth behind the words.

"I know you didn't, Peter," Alice whispered solemnly as Peter put aside any past grudges and hugged the smaller vampire. He continues to whisper 'I'm sorry' to her over and over as she stroked his arm. "I didn't see it either," she admitted after a while. "But I-I'm h-happy for him."

**-ooo-**

_All I ever do is destroy everything. Everything I've ever done. Since my change. Since I woke up. My whole life has been destruction… Even now. How could this happen? Why was I cursed to just destroy everything!?_

"Silly girl, stop thinking that."

Bright, hurt, red eyes glanced at gold before ignoring him like she did everyone else.

_Why bother? I've done nothing but hurt and destroy. I should have just let myself go..._

"Do you really think you're not worth it? You've done more than just hurt and destroy."

Elena gasped, her eyes focusing again on the vampire who stood before her. Her eyes welled up with venom. _You-you can hear me?_ At his nod, she hid her face within her arms and knees and began to dry sob.

It had appeared that Jasper's burst of calm did more than just break her anger but the hold against her humanity broke as well. And now that she was thinking clearly and not subconsciously, everything she'd ever done was hitting her. All of her nightmares were not nightmares, and some of them were by her own hand! How could anyone stand to be near her? She'd been the cause of so much hurt and she was still causing rifts and damage. She just broke-

A sense of calm washed over her panicked state. Guilt consumed her as a pair of arms encircled her. She cried harder as he pulled her head onto his chest. Had the sense of calm not washed over her, or the scent of leather, apples and cinnamon not confirmed her previous suspicions, she would have pushed Jasper away. How could _he_ stand to be near her? It was maddening!

"I don't blame you, Darlin'," he whispered after Edward had walked back inside. Guilt ate her up as he continued to soothe her, running his hand through her black, almost midnight blue, hair. Confusion, pain and anger warred within her as she kept her head hidden on his chest, her hands gripping onto his shirt. Then the self-depreciation came again before he settled her once more with calm and acceptance.

"Don't feel like that." She responded with confusion. "This isn't your fault. Alice and I… Well, we love each other very much," he felt the overwhelming twinge of guilt off Elena again. He trudged on with his explanation. "But we knew we weren't mates… Not true mates at least…"

At last, Elena peered up at Jasper, her eyes bright and moist from the venom that gathered in her eyes. He felt her curiosity now as it slowly rolled off of her. "Can you talk," he questioned gently as he gazed down at her.

She quickly hid her face, her embarrassment making him chuckle. "I can guess at why you feel what you do, but I can't read minds like Edward can. I only feel them, and well, you're leaving me in the dark right now, Darlin'."

She nodded into his chest and understanding flowed through her toward him. She finally settled her face sideways on his chest, looking into the horizon as the sun began to rise. They sat quietly, her hands finally loosening but he wasn't letting her go. He let her war out her emotions, letting her gather her thoughts before he felt her resign and slowly wrap her arms around his torso.

"Don't do this because you think you have to. It's still new, still-

"How are you alright with this," she interrupted quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. It was enough for Jasper to catch but not enough for the rest of the household to hear. "How are you okay dismissing her so easily?" A spike of fear crept up Elena's chest as she finally understood that she'd even entertained the idea of giving _this_ a thought.

Jasper's arms tightened around her, bringing her flush against him as he leant back onto the roof top. He nuzzled her hair and breathed her in. She was earthy, spicy almost but with a hint of gardenias. She smelt like home to him. "Didn't you hear me the first time," he admonished amusedly. "Alice and I weren't _true_ mates. And I'm not casting her aside." He felt Elena push against him but he held firm. "Not like that, Elena."

She sighed, resigned, and stopped her movements. "I'm not casting her aside just like that. We're still friends. We got into this companionship knowing that one day we'd find our match."

"How can I be your match?"

"Who better to know me... To know you." Elena remained quiet for a moment before shuddering at the thoughts of her past. He nuzzled into her hair again. "A bright soul told me once that our past doesn't make us who we are today, it only helps define us."

"I-I'm a monster then."

"Were." She looked up at him. "So was I," he spoke with conviction. "Can you truly say that's what you are now? Are you still doing Maria's work? Do you consider me a monster?"

She sighed and shook her head. "No… You're pretty much a hero." He chuckled.

"Doubtful."

"It's true. We looked up to your legends back a camp. And then to see you in action, for all the right reasons-"

"Reasons you helped with. Don't sell yourself short there, Darlin'."

She sighed but began to understand what he was talking about. She began to accept this awakening that she was receiving. She glanced at him before her eyes settled back on the sun.

"What is it," he whispered, still twirling a piece of her hair as he remained lying back with his eyes closed.

"Peter and Charlotte… Rosalie and Emmette…" He nodded at the names she mentioned. Embarrassment colored her emotion, making her hold her tongue. Sneakily, he sent her a little bit of confidence, just enough to get her to open up but enough to for her to know it was his doing. She glared at him. "Does this mean we forego everything and jump each other? Because I'm not so sure I want to jump you just yet…"

Jasper's golden eyes opened in shock. That was not what he was expecting before he started laughing. He noticed she chuckled with him before he shook his head. "No… No, I reckon we'd like to get to know each other first."

She smiled at him, copying his southern drawl as she replied, "I reckon you'd be right, cowboy."

The lazy smile that touched Jasper's lips spread to his eyes before he slowly flipped them over. He held himself above her and looked deep into her eyes. "We have a lot of fixin' to do."

"I'll need more than just duck tape."

"I got some hammers and nails." She laughed at his silliness, and he felt the bond pulse with her laughter. He'd make it his priority to hear her laugh more.

She wiped at her eyes before calming down and looking at him. Her eyes focused on his chest before she slowly placed her hand where his non-beating heart lay. "Is this what they meant… Where you feel the bond?"

She closed her eyes and sighed at his nod. It felt nice. The feeling of acceptance that he, and almost everyone here, exuded at her. No one blamed anyone for this outcome, not even Alice had a trace of jealousy as Jasper and Elena continued to speak on the roof.

"I might regress."

"Regress?"

"To not talking."

Jasper smiled, sending her a wave of understanding, one which she sent back with humor as he lowered himself more. "It'll be our secret then."

Tentatively, she ran her hand through his hair and marveled at it's sheen and feel before pulling him down for their first kiss.

And it was everything they'd both ever want or need.

**-The End-**

"TOLD YOU WE'D NEED HER!"

"Por Dios, Peter! Let them be!"

**Author's Note:**

> **Please R &R. Much Love~**
> 
> **PS: I tried to be very subtle about how the subconscious works. Elena's sub conscious had already recognized friend, family and mate from everyone else. Another thing is that, I just don't see Alice standing NEXT to The Major as his equal, I find it rather hard. I could see Bella doing that, but this is a Canon/OC story~ Also, still no Beta so all errors are my own. I hope you enjoyed it. :D**
> 
> **PSS: All work is being submitted into my FFnet account first. Alias Aintaru.**


End file.
